


(I'm going to show the world the) Supernatural

by thenightetc



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, I mean there are other characters but they're not the focus here at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A season one Gravity Falls fanvid set to Supernatural (itself a fan song about Gravity Falls).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm going to show the world the) Supernatural

The song is ["Supernatural", by Ken Ashcorp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rm7bTvTtXJg). It's just so perfect at capturing the mood of the show that I was inspired as soon as I heard it.


End file.
